dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 34
The chapter was named Bonus - Gairsay island and was the first of three bonus chapters released after the finale of book 2, The Foundations of Power. It was released during the six month break. Plot It was explained that mundane and wizards used to lived alongside together, until muggle made discoveries, similar magicals did several hundred years ago already. Scared of their technological prowess and a changing tide towards the mundane, the statue of secrecy was enacted and both societies were split after an obliviation marathon, similar, but bigger to the one before, where real Divination magic was eradicated. One night Daphne Greengrass met up with Luna Lovegood at the rookery. They talked a bit how the Daily Prophet reported Harry Potter gone missing and that Luna liked to read all worldwide magical newspapers to stay up to date with everything worthwhile. They got also joined by Ginny Weasley, who threw a stone through a window and then switched with it via the switching spell. By misplacing the stone into an embarrassing position, Ginny started in retaliation an impromptu close quarter wandless duel with Luna, which impressed Daphne a lot. After that Daphne and Ginny moved onto brooms and Ginny had to use wandless disillusionment spells on Daphne and herself. They were to scout a route between Scotland and Gairsay island with the Eye of Kilrogg, to check if there were any control posts hidden by people who didn't want Slytherin to smuggle illegal contraband to the island. They did indeed find a hidden Goblin outpost by the Goldtooth clan, which rivaled the Boneslicer clan Lord Slytherin uses. With their task done, they split their ways. The next day Daphne, disguised in poly juice potion, set up a meeting between the Buccaneers and The Edge Settlers. They talked about a rune inscribed hover ring, which used waste-magic to transform into levitation magic, f.e. on a broomstick. Daphne agreed to try to talk with Nimbus so they could use that application. Hermione Granger used the ritual room in the Granger's room to blood protect them, so no one could decipher how they were working. Once everything was finished, Daphne had a meeting with Devlin Whitethorn, the producer of the Nimbus broom, and Lord Smith, new Gray ally, who invited the producer. He was first annoyed by Daphne, when she tried to advertise a ring which could boost the Nimbus brooms up to 10% in speed, but then got very interested, when it made the broom float as well. He wanted those rings on his brooms and signed a five year contract with Daphne Greengrass for 150,000 pounds. During one of the muggleborn training sessions where Hermione taught all four Occlumency, even during the holidays, Daphne met up prior to that with the whole 5 to see the movie Jurassic Park in a cinema. It was her first time experience and she was very scared, but intrigued by the usage of technology. When the Occlumency lessons began, Hermione stated, that the ministry wouldn't be able to scan the thoughts of the muggleborn. They were already doing it with their parents and even modified memories. Over the weeks the Granger's were also working on transforming a van into a fully functioning prototype submarine, to get illegal contraband towards Gairsay Island. The submarine had a lot of enchantments like bubblehead plates from the Weasley twins, to produce oxygen, or a fully functioning water exhaustion enchantment, which could propel water out in high speed to move the submarine forward. It was named Granger Magic Trunk Engine. Daphne, Hermione, Clare Copper and the Granger parents all joined into the van. Clare would use the water exhaustion enchantment, Hermione steer the whole contraband on a broom and Daphne would use her eye of kilrogg to navigate the whole group. They evaded one boat with Goblin's on their way and had some problems coordinating with each other, but safely arrived at the island. There they met Floating-Interest, who was the project leader from the Boneslicer clan and did a walk-through through the unfinished Slytherin manor. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power